Only Ashes
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: Robin has to go back to Italy and leave the STNJ. Amon has to cope and try to move on... Easier said than done. And how long will he have to wait?
1. Default Chapter

_Part by part and inch by inch_

_You'll have your mile when it's through_

_Incinerate what's left of this_

_And torch the part of me that's you_

_"Only Ashes" -Something Corporate_

00000000000000000

"When will you be leaving?" Zaizen asked.

"A week." A quiet voice replied. Zaizen sighed.

"Is there any chance we'll have you back?"

"I'm not sure. If I do come back, it will probably be a while."

"Alright. Get ready then." Robin nodded and began to leave. "And Robin," She stopped. "Don't tell anyone... Unless you really want to that is." The young hunter walked away.

00000000000000000

The moon spilled through the window at the STN-J. Amon sat at the computer browsing through unsolved cases hoping to find something to do.

It was Friday night and Zaizen allowed everyone, including Michael, to go out. They were all leaving for Harry's but Dojima insisted Robin didn't come because she was too young and Amon refused to join despite the persistent pleading of the other members.

"Amon..." The dark hunter turned his eyes away from the computer to the young girl in the doorway. The light from the window traced every fine line on her face. He devoured every single moment he could that she looked at him. He just didn't understand how she was the only person who could make his stomach do back-flips when no one else could. She was incredible. Robin blushed and turned her face away from his stare. "Amon..." She repeated avoiding eye contact. Amon mentally kicked himself. She was too young.

"What is it." He managed to say.

"I... I'm leaving..." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm going back to Italy." Amon looked to the floor. Was she expecting him to say something? How was he supposed to react? She wasn't going to leave forever. He only hoped. He regained his composure.

"When will you be coming back?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the floor. She was silent, so he looked up.

"I might... not be coming back." Shit. That sucked... hard.


	2. Calm Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin... Yet. OFF TO THE STUDIO!

Recap:

"I'm going back to Italy." Amon looked to the floor. Was she expecting him to say something? How was he supposed to react? She wasn't going to leave forever. He only hoped. He regained his composure.

"When will you be coming back?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the floor. She was silent, so he looked up.

"I might... not be coming back." Shit. That sucked... hard.

Now:

Amon lost his breath. Composure gone. Just breathe, just breathe. He felt like his heart was being pulled into thousands of different places, and it hurt. His mind was racing. He took her for granted most of the time, and now she was leaving. He didn't know how to deal with this. Except for one way.

"Amon?" Robin was concerned at his silence.

"I have to go." Amon pulled his coat from the back of the chair and he rushed out the door. Robin stayed behind. '_Maybe he did care' _She thought.

Amon pulled his car into the parking space and got out. He walked up to his room and hung his coat up on the rack. '_Ugh, what am I gonna do? _' He pushed a cup of instant noodles into the microwave and fell onto the couch. He'd seep on the decision for now. He was tired and needed to think with a clear head. Until morning, he needed to drown out the situation. He reached for the clicker and pressed the power button.

"So what's on?" He asked himself. Romance _click_ romance _click_ romance _click_ romance. Damnit! Why does everything just end up like that! He pulled a movie of his own and popped in a DVD. The Matrix, no romance there, just action. He grabbed his noodles and pressed play.

The credits rolled down the screen. Ah shit, wrong again. Well, you can't have a movie with two people of different genders not have an intimate relationship. Amon glanced at the clock: _11:37._ He really needed some sleep. He turned off the television and went to his room. Once he changed, he pulled back the black cotton sheets and lay in bed. She drifted to sleep thinking of a certain young hunter.

Robin took a taxi to her apartment since her scooter was broken. But she couldn't get her mind off what happened at the office. Amon looked... well, almost troubled. The cab pulled up to the building, Robin paid the driver, and climbed the staircase to her room.

"Oh hey Touko." Robin said as she pulled open the door. Touko was already dressed in her pajamas and was treating herself to a glass of water. She set the now empty glass on the counter and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Robin. You're home late."

"Yea, I had uh... a lot of stuff to do." Robin replied, remembering the incident.

'Well, I'm going to bed now. Night Robin."

"Good-night." Touko walked off towards her room. Robin heard the door close and the lights click off. Although Touko was probably beat, those extra cups of coffee kept Robin pretty awake. _'Well, might as well do something to pass the time...'_ She thought. She walked toward the TV and turned it on. The starting screen for The Notebook lit the almost completely dark room. _'Hm, haven't seen this before.'_ She grabbed the clicker and pressed play. She fell asleep on the couch with the movie still playing...

"That's what we do, we fight! You tell me when I'm being and arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are 99 of the time..."


	3. Unexpected Phone Call

I'm sorry, it's been several months since I updated! T.T I apologize, but I've been thinking up ideas for a really, really long time and I finally have an idea to make this story much longer than I anticipated at first. And I have a feeling you might like it… BWA HA HA:Cough: Erm… Yeah. Alrighty, well, here ya go!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. I don't own anything from WHR… Not even a… plushie… :Twitch: Not even a… plushie… :twitches as men in white coats haul her away:

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

She fell asleep on the couch with the movie still playing...

"That's what we do, we fight! You tell me when I'm being and arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are 99 percent of the time..."

NOW:

Robin blinked her eyes open to the blinding sun penetrating the curtains of her window. She rolled over expecting to feel the cushioning of the other side of her bed, but instead fell onto the floor with a thud. Robin groaned and rubbed her eyes and remembered she had slept in the living room last night. She lay there for moment trying to convince herself to get up and get ready. Her hair was messy, one of her signature handlebars was terribly lopsided and stray hairs flew every which way. Her dress was askew in various places and she had marks on her skin from lying on the fabric. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

Rind, ring 

Robin jumped and grabbed for her jacket and fumbled through it for her cell phone. She found it and flipped it open.

"Hello? … Yes … What is it? … I-I see … Alright, I'll come as soon as I can … Yes, thank you."

Click 

Robin looked hopelessly at her phone and sighed. Today was going to be a terrible day.

0000000000

Amon sat at the small table in his apartment staring stoically into his coffee cup. His head wasn't swimming with thoughts or anything really. It was just… blank. Robin was leaving. He would stay at the STN-J. They'd probably never see each other again. That was it; it was as simple as that. Amon took another sip of his coffee and got up. He walked to the door, pulled on his jacket, and stepped out the door. Fate was a cruel, cruel thing. At least Robin was going to stay for another six days. Maybe he'd muster up the courage in that time to tell her how he felt… It was doubtful though. Amon breathed in the cold autumn air and headed for work.

0000000000

Robin stood in Zaizen's office and folded her hands in front of her. Zaizen tapped his cigar and stared at her.

"Yes?"

"I've received a call." Robin spoke. "Father Juliano has fallen ill and he wants me to see him as soon as possible."

Zaizen nodded. "How soon is as soon as possible."

"It'd be best if I left sometime tomorrow."

Zaizen stared at the smoke coming from his cigar for a moment, then looked back Robin. "I'll change your flight plans and notify you as soon as I've got them." He smiled warmly at her. "We'll miss you here, Robin."

Robin smiled back. "Thank you." She bowed respectively and left.

00000000000000000000

Wooo! Another chapter from me! I know xaclty what's gonna happen so expect more soon! Thank yas!

REVIEW!


End file.
